HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND
by QIE QIE CHI
Summary: Memiliki calon suami seorang CEO besar yang kekayaannya bisa menyaingi kekayaan seorang presiden amerika atau mungkin pendiri facebook yang termasuk salah satu dari sepuluh orang terkaya didunia bukanlah hal yang mudah.
1. Chapter 1

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinta

Discalimner : Semua karakter yang saya gunakan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Memiliki calon suami seorang CEO besar yang kekayaannya bisa menyaingi kekayaan seorang presiden amerika atau mungkin pendiri facebook yang termasuk salah satu dari sepuluh orang terkaya didunia bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pria super duper tampan yang sayangnya sangat dingin sedingin kutub utara dan sangat datar melebihi datarnya flat earth benar-benar pantas jika di nobatkan sebagai CEO paling Over Protective di buka bumi ini.

_Gendre : Romance, Drama_

SELAMAT MEMBACA…

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

_**Brakk…**_

Suara keras yang ditimbulkan dari sebuah pintu yang dibuka kasar itu berhasil menarik perhatian seorang pria yang tadinya sibuk mengurus setumpuk kertas yang tertata rapi di atas mejanya itu untuk menoleh dan menatap heran ke arah pintu masuk ruangannya.

Disana, tepat disamping pintu yang berhasil di dobrak, si pelaku yang sialannya terlihat sangat cantik meski penampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan itu terlihat menatap tajam Sang pria.

Gadis cantik berseragam _Tokyo High School_ yang merupakan tersangka utama pelaku penjeblakan pintu yang baru saja terjadi itu dengan cepat membenarkan bajunya yang terlihat berantakan dan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah sangat tidak beraturan.

Haruno Sakura, gadis enam belas tahun yang merupakan tunangan dan calon istri dari pria yang saat ini sudah duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan tangan berlipat di dada itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke ruangan terpenting dalam gedung setinggi dua puluh lima lantai tersebut.

"_Ohayo Sasuke no baka…"_

Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya saat dia sudah duduk manis di kursi mewah yang ada di depan pria yang dipanggilnya Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura, kau menerobos masuk ke ruanganku. Tidak sopan!" Uchiha Sasuke, CEO muda dan sangat sukses yang kemarin baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke Dua puluh Sembilan tahun itu menatap tajam calon istrinya.

"Saat ini kau tidak berhak untuk marah padaku!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

Sasuke masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan teriakan yang baru saja ditujukan padanya.

Percayalah, jika gadis didepannya itu bukanlah gadis yang sialnya akan menjadi calon istrinya dimasa depan, Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis itu akan langsung ditendang keluar ruangan, satu detik setelah dia berani mendobrak pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Tapi sayangnya, tidak akan pernah ada yang berani melakukan hal itu pada calon Nyonya Uchiha, apalagi tanpa perintah dari Uchiha Sasuke, dan sepertinya Tuan besar kita juga tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu.

Haruno Sakura terlalu cantik, dan terlalu disayang oleh tunangannya untk mendapatkan perlakuan seburuk itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan apa masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura semakin bertambah cemberut.

"Hari ini, jam ini… seharusnya aku sudah ada di dalam bis sekolah bersama teman-teman untuk pergi ke tempat wisata, Tapi kau!" Sakura menjukkan Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

Pria yang sedang ditunjuk itu terlihat menunjukkan senyum tipisnya yang hampir tidak telihat, apalagi oleh mata Sakura yang udah terlanjur melihat Sasuke sebagai sosok iblis yang sudah menghancurkan semua impiannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman sekelasnya di acara wisata sekolah yang dilakukan setiap tahunnya.

"Kenapa keadaanmu sampai seberantakan ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Mengabaikan aura kemarahan Sakura, Sasuke malah kembali memberi Sakura pertanyaan.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah bersemangat datang ke sekolah, semuanya sudah kupersiapkan dengan sempurna. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis, dan kali ini Sakura menyadarinya.

"Hentikan senyum iblismu itu!" marah Sakura.

"Saat aku ingin naik ke bis, tiba-tiba saja mereka menahanku dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Sungguh, Sakura tahu kalau pria di depannya itu hanya pura-pura tidak tau.

"Mereka bilang aku tidak bisa ikut, karena tidak ada surat persetujuan dari waliku yang menyetujui untuk aku ikut ke acara wisata! Padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku sudah menyerahkan pada mereka surat itu minggu lalu. Dan di surat itu sudah jelas-jelas ada tandatangan Ayahku! Sekarang katakana, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura kesal

"Kau hanya menyerahkan surat persetujuan dari ayahmu, tapi kau tidak menyerahkan surat persetujuan dariku!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Pipi Sakura memerah, gais itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa itu perlu? Tidak ada peraturan seperti itu, Tuan Uchiha!" geram Sakura

"Sekolah itu milikku dan aku yang membuat peraturan itu khusus untukmu!"

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa ijin dariku, dank au bahkan tidak memberitahuku bahwa akan ada acara seperti itu padaku, kau sendiri yang membuat mimpi indahmu itu berantakan!" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak gemas rambut panjang Sakura dan kemudian merapikan rambut yang masih sedikit berantakan itu.

Sakura mendegus kesal mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir CEO tampan sekaligus menyebalkan itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke!"

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Nona, kenapa dengan seragammu?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, udah lelah dengan kata-katanya yang tidak di respon sama sekali oleh Sasuke

"Aku tetap memaksa untuk masuk kedalam bis, dan orang-orang itu berisikeras menahanku, aku mengamuk dan kau bayangkan saja sendiri apa yang terjadi setelah itu!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, Ia kemudian mencium puncak kepala Sakura dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Jadikan ini pelajaranmu untuk selalu mengikuti perintahku. Jangan nakal!"

Sakura yang sekarang merasa nyaman karena mendapat pelukan dari Sasuke itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Inilah hidup yang harus dilaluinya saat dia memutuskan untuk masuk dalam kehidupan seorang Uchiha dan menjadi tunangan pria itu.

TBC

Hai-hai… kira-kira udah berapa tahun ya saya tidak menulis disini?

Sekarang saya kembali, hanya iseng-iseng aja sih membuat cerita seperti ini.

Jika ada yang suka saya akan lanjutkan ke chapter 1 nya.. tapi kalau dak ada ..

Kayaknya emank harus hiatus selamanya deh.. hahahahahahaaha


	2. Chapter 2

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinta

Disclaimner : Semua karakter yang saya gunakan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Memiliki calon suami seorang CEO besar yang kekayaannya bisa menyaingi kekayaan seorang presiden amerika atau mungkin pendiri facebook yang termasuk salah satu dari sepuluh orang terkaya didunia bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pria super duper tampan yang sayangnya sangat dingin sedingin kutub utara dan sangat datar melebihi datarnya flat earth benar-benar pantas jika di nobatkan sebagai CEO paling Over Protective di buka bumi ini.

_Gendre : Romance, Drama_

SELAMAT MEMBACA…

Dan berusahalah untuk **TIDAK MENJADI** seorang **SILENT READER**, dengan membaca review yang masuk, saja jadi tambah semangat untuk menulis.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

Haruno Sakura, bocah nakal yang sekarang kemarahannya sudah mereda itu terlihat duduk manis di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruangan Sasuke. Sofa berkualitas tinggi yang didatangkan langsung dari benua Amerika sana.

Didepannya kini telihat banyak sekali berbagai jenis makanan yang disukai oleh Sakura. Sasuke yang sudah duduk kembali di kursi kebesarannya sesekali melirik kearah sang tunangan, hanya untuk memastikan apakan liur gadis itu sudah menetes atau belum. Karena disana sedang terpampang jelas dimatanya, bagaimana seorang Haruno Sakura menatap semua makanan yang tersaji di meja. Sesekali gadis enam belas tahun itu meneguk ludah, tergiur untuk mencicipi semua makanan itu.

"Kenapa kau belum menyentuh makananya? kebiasaanmu yang selalu lapar ketika sedang marah itu belum hilang, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih setia mengutak ngatik _macbooknya._

Sakura langsung melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya dan kemudian mencebik kesal.

"Kebiasaan itu tidak akan pernah hilang!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Kalau begitu, makan!" titah Sasuke.

"Temani aku Sasuke," pinta Sakura yang sekarang langsung menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

CEO dari Uchiha Company itu langsung menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk Sakura," tolak Sasuke halus meski terkesan sangat dingin.

Wajah penuh harap Sakura langsung berubah, selalu jawaban seperti ini yang akan ia dapatkan jika meminta sesuatu pada CEO super duper sibuk yang selalu saja lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan tunangan tercintanya ini. Well… setidaknya itu yang Sakura pikirkan, dan dia tahu… apa yang ada didalam pikirannya itu 100% benar

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan sebentar pacar pertamamu itu dan menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menemaniku makan, Tuan? Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka makan sendirian," kata Sakura panjang lebar.

Menatap sebentar kearah tunangan cantiknya yang kini bersikeras memintanya untuk makan bersama, Sasuke kemudian mengambil _handphone_ yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah kanannya. Pria itupun mendail sebuah nomor, dan saat orang yang ditelpnya sudah mengangkat panggilannya…

"Naruto, ke ruanganku."

"Sekarang!"

Sakura yang langsung mengerti maksud dari perintah Sasuke yang diberikan pada Naruto hanya bisa itupun menghela nafas kesal.

"Tidak pernah berubah!" gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Aku sedang sangat sibuk Sakura," kata Sasuke yang ternyata masih bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku harap perusahaanmu hancur, biar kau jatuh miskin!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar sumpahan wajib yang selalu diucapkan oleh gadis manis itupun tersenyum miring dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak akan mungkin!" kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke tersebut langsung membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan dengan jawaban yang sudah lebih dari seratus kali ia dengar semenjak lima tahun dirinya mengenal pria super kaya raya itu,

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

.

.

.

_Sial… _

Seharusnya saat memutuskan untuk menyuruh Naruto menemani bocah nakal itu makan siang, dirinya sudah tahu bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya. Gadis cantiknya itu bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan, seperti sekarang ini contohnya.

Berkali-kali Sasuke harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat melihat bagaimana mesranya dua sosok mahluk berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang asyik dengan makan siang mereka itu cerita sambil sesekali berbagi makanan.

Sering kali Sakura terlihat mengambilkan Naruto makanan dan kadang gadis menyebalkan itu bahkan memaksa Naruto untuk menerima suapan dari tangannya.

Sasuke membenci hal itu, seharusnya dia yang saat ini berada di samping tunangannya, bukan supir jelek yang sekarang benar-benar menikmati pekerjaan yang ditugaskan padanya.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar ingin menendang Naruto keluar dari ruangannya, tapi jika dia melakukan hal itu… Maka sudah bisa dipastikan Sakura tidak akan menghabiskan makanannya, dan gadis itu akan kembali marah padanya. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke akan menghindari hal itu.

_Ahhh…._

Seandainya saja pekerjaan ini bisa dilimpahkannya pada orang lain, seandainya saja dia tidak sedang dikejar _deadline_ karena pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan besar yang nantinya akan sangat menguntungkan bagi perusahaannya, Sasuke bersumpah. Dia tidak akan pernah menyuruh Naruto untuk menggantikan posisinya.

"Hei Naruto, apa _Sushi Egg_ nya enak?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto yang masih mengunyah makanan yang baru saja di suapkan oleh Sakura itu langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Benar-benar sangat enak Sakura," katanya setelah semua makanan di dalam mulutnya berhasil ditelan.

"Tuh kan? Semua makanan yang aku sukai, pasti juga akan cocok dilidah semua orang. Aku benar-benar handal kalau soal mencicipi makanan." kata Sakura panjang lebar sambil memperlihatkan senyum indah yang merupakan aset penting gadis manja itu.

Ya… bagi semua orang yang mengenal gadis cantik itu, senyuman seorang Haruno Sakura adalah senyuman paling indah yang pernah ada.

"Kau hanya pandai mencicipi tapi tidak pandai membuatnya!"

Senyum Sakura langsung memudar saat mendengar kata-kata menyebalkan yang baru saja keluar dari mulu Sang CEO menyebalkan. Gadis itu langsung menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kau diam saja, dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Tuan,"

"Aku tidak butuh suara iblis itu keluar dari mulutmu!" kata Sakura, membalas kata-kata pedas Sasuke.

Tatapan tajam yang sangat menusuk itupun langsung diterima Sakura.

"Ehmm…" Sakura pura-pura batuk, merapikan bajunya dan kemudian pura-pura tidak sadar dengan tatap Sasuke. Gadis itu pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang terlihat sedang merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"Naruto ayo makan lagi, masih banyak makanan yang harus kita habiskan." Sakura memperlihatkan senyum lebar yang terlihat sedikit berbeda, terlihat sangat dibuat-buat. Naruto yang menatapnya bisa merasakan kalau Tunangan bos besarnya itu sedang berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak terlihat ketakutan.

Naruto tahu, Sakura adalah gadis tipe pembangkang yang entah kenapa mulutlah lebih cepat berfikir dari pada isi otaknya.

Karena itu, terkadang setelah berbicara ceplas ceplos pada Sasuke, gadis itu akan merasa takut sendiri saat menyadari kalau kata-katanya bisa saja membuat Tunangannya itu marah.

'_Kau lucu sekali, Sakura.' Pria itu membatin. _

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

Jenuh, itu yang dirasakan Sakura selama berada diruangan Sasuke. Dua jam sudah berlalu sejak dia dan Naruto menghabiskan semua makanan yang disediakan oleh Sasuke, dia bahkan sempat terlelap saking bosannya menunggu sang tunangan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya meskipun tidak lama.

Sasuke masih berkutat serius dengan pekerjaannya, pria itu berhenti sesekali hanya untuk meminum kopi hitam tanpa gula yang selalu tersedia didekatnya.

"Aku ingin pulang saja!" kata Sakura yang kemudian langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang terlihat menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya, sesaat setelah melihat Sakura berdiri dan menghadapnya.

"Ayo Naruto, antar aku pulang." Sakura merapikan tasnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Baik Nona," kata Naruto.

"Aku akan mengurungmu didalam kamar selama satu minggu penuh, jika dalam waktu lima belas menit aku tidak melihatmu sudah ada di rumah."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini, Sakura memberikan Sasuke tatapan tajamnya.

"Ada Cctv di setiap penjuru rumah, Jangan berani membohongiku."

"Iya-iya, Tuan muda Sasuke yang terhormat. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku terus menerus mengenai hal itu!" kata Sakura, gadis itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan sialanmu ini, aku menunggumu!"

Sakura yang sudah berdiri didepan Sasuke langsung menarik dasi yang dipakai pria itu, memaksa Sasuke untuk menengadahkan kepalanya dan..

_Cup…._

Gadis enam belas tahun yang bukan lagi seorang perawan ting ting itupun langsung menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengecupnya berkali-kali tanpa sedikitpun menggunakan lidahnya. Sakura hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, menghisap pelan bibir bawah pria itu, melepasnya dan kemudian kembali mengecupnya lagi secara berulang.

Saat Sasuke mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa gairah pria tampan tersebut mulai bangkit, secepat kilat, Sakura langsung menjauhkan dirinya.

Sasuke mengeram kesal, Sakura tersenyum lebar sedangkan Naruto terlihat berusaha untuk menahan tawa yang hampir meledak.

"Cepat pulang jika kamu menginginkanku," kata Sakura yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruto!" kata Sakura mengulang kata-katanya

"Iya Nona…"

'_Sialan! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal ini padaku, Sakura!' Pria itu membatin._

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

Terkadang, Sasuke benar-benar membenci posisinya sebagai seorang _CEO UC_, posisi penting itu membuatnya menjadi pria dengan tingkat kesibukan yang sangat tinggi.

Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi sangat jarang bertemu apalagi sampai menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Pria itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu Iuar rumah, dia bahkan sangat sering pergi ke luar kota atau bahkan keluar Negara karena harus mengunjungi semua proyek yang ditangani oleh perusahaannya.

_Uc Company_ adalah satu-satunya perusahaan konstruksi di Jepang yang proyeknya sudah sampai ke manca Negara. Perusahaan raksasa itulah yang selalu memenangkan tender-tender besar di jepang, hampir seluruh bangunan-bangunan besar yang sekarang berdiri megah dan kokoh di negeri sakura mekar tersebut dikerjakan olehnya.

Bukan hanya mengerjakan proyek bangunan, _Uc Company_ juga sangat sering mengambil proyek jalan, bahkan baru-baru ini Sasuke pun memulai bisnis dibidang kecantikan. Untuk bisnis ini, Sasuke sengaja mencoba bisnis itu karena Sakura.

Pria tampan yang sialnya terlalu _overprotective_ tersebut mengetahui kalau diumur Sakura yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa itu, gadis pujaaan hatinya tersebut pasti akan mulai mengenal dengan yang namanya kosmetik.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak rela jika wajah cantik Sakura nantinya akan terkontaminasi oleh kosmetik-kosmetik yang tidak ia ketahui kandungan apa saja yang ada didalamnya.

Pria tampan tersebut membangun perusahaan kosmetik yang diberi nama _Beauty Sakura_, dan menciptakan berbagai jenis alat make up yang nantinya akan dipakai oleh gadisnya.

Sakura hanya boleh menyentuh _make up_ yang dibuat khusus untuknya, gadis itu diharamkan untuk menyentuh alat make up lain sedikitpun, meski hanya seujung kuku.

Karena sifat Sasuke seperti itulah dia harus rela menjadi pria yang super duper sibuk, pria itu harus mengecek sendiri setiap _make up_ yang ia buat, memastikan semua proses pembuatannya dilakukan dengan sempurna agar Sakuranya aman. Semua alat Make up yang dibuatnya tidak boleh sampai menimbulkan sesuatu yang buruk pada wajah gadisnya.

Pria itu benar-benar gila…

Dan Haruno Sakura adalah sumber dari semua kegilaannya selama ini.

.

.

.

Sasuk menarik nafas dalam, saat melihat bagaimana keadaan kamarnya saat ini. Dia baru pulang pukul 02.00 dini hari, dan begitu masuk kedalam kamar tempat Ia istirahat, pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya benar-benar mampu membuatnya menahan nafas.

Terlihat baju atas dan bawahan Sakura berserakan di lantai kamar, Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat sebuah bra berwarna _pink_ muda yang terjatuh tepat dibawah tempat tidurnya.

Dan saat melihat Kasur, pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi saat melihat bagaimana cara tidur Sakura, Bocah nakal itu benar-benar memonopoli semua bagian kasurnya, jika dia membiarkan gadisnya itu tidur tetap dengan posisinya sekarang, tidak akan ada sisa tempat untuk dirinya.

Sakura selalu seperti itu jika ia tidur tanpa Sasuke disampingnya, dengan hati-hati dan sangat perlahan, Sasuke memperbaiki posisi tidur Sakura.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang saat melihat bagaimana indahnya tubuh bagian atas Sakura yang sama sekali tidak tertutup apapun, gadis itu benar-benar menunggunya ternyata. Sakura pasti tertidur karena lelah menunggu Sasuke, dan melihat bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang, Sasuke tau… Sakura pasti berencana untuk memberinya kejutan dengan memberikannya totonan menarik. Rasa bersalah langsung menyelimuti benak Sasuke.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan baju tidur, Sasuke berjalan mematikan lampu utama kamarnya, dan kemudian menghidupkan lampu tidur, pria tampan itu mengambil posisi berbaring disebelah kanan Sakura, menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan kemudian memeluk gadisnya dengan erat.

Sialnya…

Saat mereka berpelukan, bagian depan dari tubuh indah Sakura yang tidak tertutup apapun bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya. Membuat sesuatu dibawah sana mengembang dan mulai memberontak.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan kemudian menarik nafas lalu mengelurakannya perlahan, dia harus menangkan diri. Sasuke tidak mau mengganggu waktu tidur bidadarinya meski itu artinya dia harus segera menekan gairah yang mulai bangkit.

Tubuh Sakura seakan menyadari jika dia sudah berada dipelukan sang pemilik, hingga meskipun gadis itu masih tidur dengan pulas sampai terdengar dengkuran halus, tubuh itu tanpa sadar memperbaiki posisinya dan mencari posisi ternyaman.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, sungguh… gadis dipelukannya ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia miliki.

'_Aku mencintaimu… dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi meninggalkanku, sebelum aku yang terlebih dahulu memintamu untuk pergi'_

Tbc

Hai.. karena meliat review yang masuk. Saya semangat sekali untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Saya harap kalian sema senang dengan chapter ini,

Untuk awal-awal chapter saya masih belum ingin menunjukkan konflik dari cerita ini, jadi maaf ya jika fic ini masih sangat datar.

Jika nanti udah masuk ke konfliknya…

Jangan nangis ya? Hahahahahahahaha :D #ngarepsebenarnya

Jangan lupa review ya, biar saya tambah semangat untuk menulis lagi.

Terima kasih…

Special thanks: sitilafifah989, Championzxcx, A panda-chan, Febrichan2425, Guest, Cherry-Chan973, Sasu.

Ps. Cepat atau lambatnya saya update cerita ini, tergantung review yang masuk. Jika banyak review yang masuk.. itu artinya banyak yang menunggu fic in kan?


	3. Chapter 3

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimner : Semua karakter yang saya gunakan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Memiliki calon suami seorang CEO besar yang kekayaannya bisa menyaingi kekayaan seorang presiden amerika atau mungkin pendiri facebook yang termasuk salah satu dari sepuluh orang terkaya didunia bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pria super duper tampan yang sayangnya sangat dingin sedingin kutub utara dan sangat datar melebihi datarnya flat earth benar-benar pantas jika di nobatkan sebagai CEO paling Over Protective di buka bumi ini.

_Gendre : Romance, Drama_

SELAMAT MEMBACA…

Dan berusahalah untuk **TIDAK MENJADI** seorang **SILENT READER**, dengan membaca review yang masuk, saja jadi tambah semangat untuk menulis.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

Pagi hari yang sangat indah, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang tertidur pulasa sambil memeluk erat dirinya.

Mengabaikan rasa kantuknya, karena jujur saja, ini masih pukul 05.00 pagi dan Sakura terbiasa bangun puluk 06.15 pagi, Sakura memutuskan tidak ingin menyambung kembali tidurnya, jarang sekali hal seperti ini terjadi. Biasanya Sasuke yang akan bangun lebih dulu darinya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah ya? Pukul berapa tadi malam pulangnya? Pasti sudah subuh baru kamu sampai dirumah, tadi malam itu aku menunggumu!" Sakura tersenyum sendiri saat menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan orang yang masih tertidur pulas.

Gadis itu menelusuri wajah tampan Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk, mulai dari dahi, turun ke mata, hidung dan kemudian berakhir di bibir tipis Sasuke, tangannya berlama-lama disana.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang tidur seperti ini, tapi kenapa setelah sadar kau selalu jadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan? Kau sering sekali membuatku marah!"

"Hmmm…. Tapi tidak masalah, meski kau menyebalkan sekalipun, Aku tetap cinta kamu… Aku bahkan rela pindah ke Konoha meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibu di Tokya hanya demi kamu, disini aku hanya punya kamu, jadi…"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku! Aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika tidak denganmu,"

Sakura mencium lembut bibir Sasuke sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, pergi ke kamar mandi dan memenuhi panggilan alam sekaligus membersihkan diri.

Sakura sudah memutuskan, hari ini dia akan mengikuti Sasuke lagi ke kantor. Meski nanti Sasuke hanya akan mengabaikannya karena pria itu hanya akan fokus dengan pekerjaan, Sakura tidak peduli.

Sesaat setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah terjaga sejak Sakura merenggangkan pelukannya itu pun mulai membuka mata.

"Benar-benar pagi yang indah," gumam pria tampan itu, Salah satu hal yang sangat disukai oleh Sasuke adalah saat dimana dia mendengarkan Sakura berbicara sendiri…

.

.

.

"Oh… kau sudah bangun?" Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura sedikit kaget saat melihat Sasuke sudah duduk menyandar ditempat tidur.

"Apa aku yang membuatmu terbangun?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan kemudian duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Yup… suara cemprengmu saat di kamar mandi benar-benar _alarm_ paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di dunia," bohong Sasuke

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah cemberut, tuhkan… apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi adalah suatu kebenaran yang mutlak, Pria itu akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Aku sudah bernyanyi dengan sangat pelan," gumam Sakura pelan

"Pelan versimu itu beda dengan versi pelan pada umumnya," balas Sasuke.

"Ah... sudahlah, pagi-pagi kau sudah sangat menyebalkan." Sakura ingin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, jika tangan pria itu tidak terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya, membuat Sakura benar-benar berada diatas Kasur. Lebih tepatnya benar-benar didepan Sasuke.

"Kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat pagi," kata Sasuke datar, lagi-lagi pria itu berbohong. Dia sadar 100% saat Sakura mencium bibirnya tadi.

Wajah Sakura memerah, selalu saja seperti itu setiap kali Sasuke meminta sebuah ciuman darinya, benar-benar gadis yang menggemaskan.

Pelan tapi pasti, Sakura semakin mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh Sasuke, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu. Tapi… Bukannya langsung memberikan sebuah ciuman, Sakura malah memeluk Sasuke dengan erat

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Sakura.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak langsung menagih ciumannya, dia suka Sakura yang seperti ini, Pria itupun membiarkan saja Sakura memeluknya agak lama sebelum memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku tau…" Sasuke bisa merasakan bibir Sakura yang tertarik keatas saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu…" Sakura mengecup leher Sasuke dan kemudian memainkan lidahnya disana.

_Shhh…._

Sasuke mengeram, menarik kepala Sakura dan kemudian langsung mencium bibir Sakura.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya," Sasuke tersenyum, senyum penuh gairah yang selalu bisa membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat.

Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya, bersiap saat Sasuke akan kembali memberikannya ciuman.

"Sassh…" ucapan Sakura langsung terpotong karena dengan sigap Sasuke langsung membungkam bibir tipisnya, memberikan Sakura ciuman untuk kedua kalinya, tangan kanan pria itu Ia gunakan untuk mengangkat tubuh Sakura agar berada tepat diatasnya, membuat tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel dengan sangat erat, sementara itu tangan kiri Sasuke tidak mau diam… Ia gunakan tangan besarnya itu untuk meremas tubuh bagian depan Sakura.

Lidah Sasuke mulai masuk dan mengajak lidah Sakura untuk bermain bersamanya, setiap inci barisan gigi wanita itu ditelusuri oleh lidah Sasuke yang sudah sangat mahir bermain didalam mulut Sakura.

Suara desahan terdengar beraturan, seiring dengan suara kecupan dan lumatan bibir Sasuke dan tangan ahlinya yang terlalu lihai sehingga tidak bisa membuat Sakura untuk menahan desahannya.

Gairah Sasuke benar-benar menjadi semakin meningkat saat mendengar suara desahan dari gadisnya yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat menggoda.

"Aku akan bermain cep…"

"_Ohh.. Shitt!"_

Entah sejak kapan, jubah mandi yang Sakura kenakan tadi sudah tidak lagi berbentuk, jubah lembut itu hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Sakura, sementara bagian atasnya sudah tidak tertutup apapun.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan godaan dua bukit kembar yang seakan-akan melambai padanya, meminta agar segera dipuaskan.

"Uhh… Sasuke!" Kedua tangan Sakura langsung memeluk kepala Sasuke yang kini sudah terbenam didadanya,

"Ahhh…." Wanita itu mendesah sambil memejamkan mata, saat lidah calon suaminya itu bermain nakal di dadanya sebelah kanannya, Sasuke menekan, memutar, meremas menarik sebelah putingnya dengan tangan dan melumat dengan rakus puting yang lainnya.

Tubuh Sakura memanas, kepalanya berputar hebat karena harus menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh pria yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

"Sas… ughh…" pagi ini, benar-benar pagi yang sangat menggairahkan bagi mereka sampai terdengar suara ….

_Drrrtttt….._

_Drrrtttt ….._

_Drrrtttt ….._

Kaget dengan suara _Handphone_ yang berbunyi, Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke, membenarkan jubah mandinya sambil melirik kesal benda segi empat yang sampai sekarang masih berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke yang terlihat masih sedang berusaha untuk mengatur nafanya, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

Sasuke langsung mengambil _Handphonenya_ dengan kasar dan wajah yang kesal.

Begitu melihat nama Kakashi disana, Sasuke pun menjawab panggilan tersebut, sementara itu Sakura langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi masuk ke _walk closetnya_.

"Aku harap apa yang akan kau katakan adalah sesuatu yang penting Kakashi!" kata Sasuke tanpa basa basi

Terdengar sebuah dengusan kesal dari orang yang menelponnya diseberang sana.

"_Sepertinya telponku benar-benar mengganggumu, Sasuke." _

"Sangat!"

"_Hahahahahaha…"_ Kakashi diseberang sana tertawa mendengar jawaban dari bos sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau menelponku sepagi ini?"

"_Sasuke… terjadi kebakaran disini, tidak terlalu parah tapi tetap saja menghambat pekerjaan kita."_

Sasuke langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Setidak parah apa kerusakannya itu, jika tidak parah kenapa bisa menghambat pekerjaan? Aku harap penyebab kebakaran itu bukan karena kelalaian pekerja kita!" kata Sasuke tegas

"_Kau tenang saja, hanya ada kerusakan kecil dan tidak ada korban jiwa, hanya bagian atap saja yang terbakar, tapi sepertinya pekerjaan kita disini akan bertambah, kita harus membicarkannya, dan ini murni kecelakaan, ada konslet dari arus listrik, bukan karena pekerja kita. Kau tenang saja!" _

Sasuke menarik nafas lega, proyek itu adalah proyek pertama mereka di Jerman, dan Sasuke benar-benar berharap proyek itu bisa selesai tanpa ada masalah berat yang bisa membuat imej perusahaan mereka menjadi buruk dimata orang-orang jerman sana.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi kesana dan melihat sendiri keadaannya. Untuk sementara hentikan semua pekerjaan kita."

'_Baiklah, aku menunggu kedatanganmu!" _

"Hnn…" Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, ada apa?" Sakura yang sudah keluar dari _walk closetnya _dengan pakaian rapi berwarna pink langsung mendekat pada Sasuke, mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah tegang Sang tunangan.

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Kakashi itupun langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan proyek di Jerman, aku harus kesana siang ini." Kata Sasuke yang mendekati Sakura, mencium dahi wanita itu sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku bisa ikut denganmu?" Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari _walk closetnya_ dengan pakaian rapi langsung mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya Sakura meminta untuk ikut dengannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sekolahmu, aku tidak mau kau bolos, nanti kau semakin bodoh!"

_Bugh…._

Sakura yang sedari tadi masih duduk manis di atas tempat tidur, langsung menghadiahi Sasuke dengan lemparan boneka.

Boneka kelinci berwarna _pink _tersebut mendarat sempurna pada bahu Sasuke dan kemudian jatuh tetap di samping kakinya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke membentak Sakura, pria itu memang paling tidak suka jika gadisnya mulai tidak sopan.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh, padahal aku selalu menempati tempat pertama di kelas! Dan lagi, selama tiga hari kedepan kan aku terpaksa libur! Apa kau tidak ingat sekolahku mengadakan perjalanan sekolah, yang seharusnya aku ikuti!" kata Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan, pria itu lupa jika kemarin dia sudah membuat gadisnya gagal mengikuti acara sekolahnya.

"Kau benar mau ikut?"

"Iya!" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"kita berangkat pukul dua nanti siang!"

Sakura langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Sekarang ikut aku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan sebelum kita berangkat ke Jerman."

"He? Ikut, kemana!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pria itu langsung keluar dari kamar dan membuat Sakura mengumpat kesal.

"Dasar pria tua, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" kata Sakura kesal.

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

Sedari tadi Sakura tidak berhenti melihat sekelilingnya, ini adalah pertama kali Sakura datang ke tempat ini, gedung yang baru saja ia dan Sasuke masuki memang tidak semegah Uchiha Company, tapi gedung ini benar-benar berhasil membuat Sakura terpaku.

Gedung yang interiornya penuh dengan nuansa warna pink berhasil membuat Sakura tidak berhenti tersenyum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa gadis tujuh belas tahun itu sangat menggilai warna _pink_.

"Kau seperti orang gila saja, dari tadi tersenyum sendiri!" akhirnya Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa mulai kembali mengajaknya berbicara.

Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ini tempat apa?" tanya Sakura.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

Ssuke kembali mendiamkannya.

"Paman, Apa kau tahu, gedung ini gedung apa? Apa UC bangkrut dan harus pindah kantor ke gedung yang tidak megah ini? Walaupun gedung ini cantik, tapi aku rasa UC lebih cocok dengan gedungnya sekarang!" Sakura berbicara panjang lebar sambil menatap pria separuh baya yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka, pria itu adalah pria yang tadi menyambut mereka saat Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

Pria yang diajak Sakura berbicara itupun langsung terlihat panik,dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya pada nona muda ini.

"UC company tidak akan pernah bangkrut dan pindah dari gedung raksasa milikku Sakura, jaga bicaramu!" kata Sasuke datar.

"Oh, Syukurlah, aku pikir kau akan jatuh miskin Sasuke!" Sakura mengabaikan perintah Sasuke untuk menjaga mulutnya.

"Sakura…"

"Cepat katakan, ini gedung apa?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

"_Beauty Sakura_ nama gedung ini, dan ia adalah milikmu. Aku membuat perusahaan baru khusus untuk memproduksi kosmetik yang nanti akan kau pakai!"

Sakura langsung berhenti berjalan, kedua bola mata gadis itu terbuka lebar dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

Sasuke yang bisa melihat reaksi Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Ternyata calon suami masa depannya itu malah bertambah kaya dari pertama kali ia mengenalnya.

"S-Sasuke, apa kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil membawa kesadarannya kembali.

Tidak jauh dari Sakura, Sasuke sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura bisa melihat sebuah pintu besar disana.

"Dibalik pintu ini, sedang ada proses pembuatan alat _make up Beauty Sakura_, apa kau tidak penasaran untuk melihatnya?"

Sakura langsung berlari cepat menyusul Sasuke.

"Tentu saja penasaran!" kata Sakura dengan wajah bahagianya.

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

Di tempat lain, tepatnya dirumah megah dimana Sakura dan Sasuke tinggal. Terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan rambut jabriknya duduk dengan malas di sebuah kursi yang ada dikamar Sasuke dan Sakura, sambil melihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang mempersiapkan baju dan barang-barang yang akan dibawa oleh Sakura dan Sasuke nantinya.

"Hei, jangan lupa bawa boneka kelincinya Nona Sakura, jangan sampai ketinggalan!" pesan Naruto pada dua orang maid yang terlihat sedang melipat baju dan menyusun barang-barang Sakura ke dalam koper.

Sesekali pria itu mengalihkan padangannya pada telpon, memastikan jika tidak ada pesan atau panggilan yang masuk. Pria bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah dua tahun ini beralih tugas menjadi supir sekaligus asisten dari nona muda Haruno Sakura itu tidak mau Sasuke memarahinya hanya karena ia tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat panggilannya.

Terkadang, Ceo UC yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya bahkan saat mereka masih bayi itu akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika moodnya sedang tidak baik.

'_Kadang aku menyesal menyetujui permintaan Sasuke untuk menjadi supir tunangannya.' _gumam Naruto dalam hati terkadang, Naruto bosan dengan pekerjaanya sekarang dan sangat ingin kembali pada posisinya yang dulu.

Naruto merasa bahwa ia telah menyia-nyiakan ijazah S2 di Inggris nya, bagaimana tidak? Naruto menyelesaikan S1 nya selama empat tahun di _New Zealand_ dan S2 nya selama 2 tahun di Inggris. Awalnya dia bertugas dikantor, menjadi tangan kanan sahabatnya.

Tapi kemudian, sesuatu terjadi dan dia mau tidak mau menyetujui permintaan Sasuke untuk menjadi Supir sekaligus asisten pribadi Sakura. Dan beginilah pekerjaannya jika Sakura dan Sasuke ingin pergi ke luar negeri, akan menjadi tugasnya untuk menyiapkan semua barang-barang Sakura dan Sahabatnya.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya.

'_Ahh… aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan barang-barangku,' _

_To : Sasuke_

_From: Naruto_

_Message: Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, aku akan menunggu kalian di bandara. _

Setelah memastikan semua perlengkapan Sakura dan Sasuke tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Naruto langsung keluar dari kamar itu dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada di lantai satu.

Menyiapkan pakaiannya secepat mungkin sebelum pergi ke bandara.

_Flash back_

_Naruto berdiri tepat didepan pintu, melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut Sakura sebelum kemudian mengecup kening gadis yang akhirnya bisa tertidur tersebut._

"_Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya._

"_Dia sudah jauh lebih baik dari minggu lalu." Jawab Sasuke._

"_Umurnya bahkan belum genap lima belas tahun tapi dia sudah harus mengalami…" _

"_Naruto, bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Aku ingin kita bicara." Sasuke yang tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan sahabatnya itu langsung memotong pembicaraan._

_Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian menyusul Sasuke ke ruangan kerja pria itu._

"_Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini duduk didepannya._

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto _

"_Sakura hanya bisa merasa aman jika ada aku atau kau yang berada disampingnya, dan kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa dua puluh empat jam bersamanya," _

"_Jadi maksudmu? Kau ingin aku untuk jadi pengasuh Sakura?" tebak Naruto_

"_Selain denganku, dia hanya percaya padamu!" kata Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung mengiyakan kata-kata Naruto._

"_Jauh-jauh aku kuliah S2 ke inggris hanya untuk jadi pengasuh Sakura, Kau gila Sasuke!" kata Naruto kesal._

"_Aku akan menaikkan gajimu tiga kali lipat dari gajimu sekarang!" _

_Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, lagi-lagi pria itu mengunakan harta berharganya untuk menyogok orang lain._

"_Aku lebih suka posisiku sekarang!"_

"_Aku mohon!"_

_Naruto tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke saat mendengar untuk pertama kalinya pria itu memohon padanya._

_Naruto diam, isi kepalanya tiba-tiba saja mengingat kembali kejadian minggu lalu. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana wajah ketakutan Sakura saat itu, bagaimana teriakan putus asa dari gadis lima belas tahun yang sudah sejak kecil dikenalnya, Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas._

_Tangisan Sakura, raut wajah Sakura saat dia pertama kali melihat Naruto muncul untuk menyelamatkannya, pelukan erat yang Sakura berikan padanya.._

_Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berharap keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik_

"_Aku mengerti, tapi aku tidak ingin posisi sebagai mengasuh. Cari posisi yang setidaknya sedikit lebih baik dari hal yang satu itu, dia bukan anak kecil dan aku tidak mau jadi pengasuh!"_

"_Baiklah, akan kupikirkan posisi yang tepat untukmu!"_

"_Dan jangan lupa dengan janjimu! Tiga kali lipat, ingat itu."_

"_Hmm… terima kasih, Naruto!" Sasuke bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, perkataan yang didalam mimpi pun tidak pernah ia pikirkan akan diucapkan oleh pria sedingin dan sekaku Uchiha Sasuke._

_End of flashback_

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir, dia memilih posisi supir untukku, padahal kupikir dia akan memberiku posisi setidaknya sebagai pengawal pribadi Sakura!" gumam Naruto saat mengingat kembali kejadian dua tahun yang lalu_._

.

.

.

Setelah mengecek bagaimana produksi pertama _make up beauty Sakura_, kedua pasang kekasih, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung berangkat menuju bandara.

Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana bahagianya Sakura saat ini, berkali-kali gadis cantik itu memberikan ciuman dipipi Sasuke saat pria itu sedang menyetir.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" kata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kau membuat perusahaan di bidang _fashion_ juga? Jadi aku tidak perlu membeli baju lagi ditempat lain." kata Sakura asal

Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum kembali fokus menyetir.

"Aku akan merancang sendiri bagaimana baju yang akan aku pakai nantinya, hmmm.. pasti sangat menyenangkan." Sakura berhayal sendiri.

"…" Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Aku juga akan merancang bajumu, dan kau pasti akan terlihat sangat keren jika memakai baju yang aku desain khusus untukmu," kata Sakura lagi.

Selalu seperti ini, Sakura yang tidak bisa diam akan mengajak Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar, meski kadang pria itu sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Apa kau sudah bisa berhenti berhayal? Aku tidak fokus menyetir." kata Sasuke yang langsung berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam dan kemudian memasang wajah kesal.

"Dasar perusak mimpi orang," gumam Sakura pelan sebelum memutar tubuhnya agar membelakangi Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Fashion_, Sepertinya ide bisnis yang cukup bagus." kata Sasuke yang kemudian berhasil membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum, tapi sepertinya gadis itu masih tetap ingin duduk membelakangi Sasuke, dia tidak mau terlihat terlalu gampang dipujuk. Meski sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bisa menebak bahwa sekarang Sakura pasti sedang tersenyum.

"Kau akan jadi semakin kaya nantinya, aku yakin itu!" kata Sakura

"Dasar bocah!" Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi.

**HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND**

Jauh di Negara jerman sana, tepatnya didepan sebuah geraja besar yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu terbakar, terlihat seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun lebih dan seorang wanita dewasa sedang menatap sedih bangunan di hadapan mereka.

"Ibu, gerejanya terbakar." Kata anak kecil itu sedih.

"Ibu yakin, gerejanya pasti akan segera diperbaiki." Kata wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh anak kecil itu.

Wanita itu kemudian menatap lagi bangunan megah yang memiliki banyak memori indah baginya. Gereja tempat dimana seseorang pernah berjanji untuk menikahinya dan membuatnya bahagia.

Tbc …

Haiiiii….

Akhirnya saya bisa update, sebenarnya ingin updater setelah lebaran tapi karena saya melihat review yang masuk sudah lebih dari review pas chapter pertama, saya langsung mengetik chapter ke tiga ini.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dicerita ini,

Terus review lagi ya, dan beri masukan untuk fic ini agar saya bisa memberbaiki tulisan saya. Terima kasih semuanya… :D

Sampai ketemu di chapter yang akan datang, semoga review yang masuk di chapter ini jika tidak lebih banyak, setidaknya sama lah dengan review di chapter 2.

Bye bye… selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang muslim dan selamat menyambut hari raya idul fitri semuanyaaa… :D

special thanks to: Kimm,Cherry-Chan973,A panda-chan, sina, sasu,Guest,A,izha rin-chan, Guest,comet cherry ,mitsu mayo ,el, dan Uchiha waifu


End file.
